


Pointed teeth and Voilet eyes

by blessedbyvoltron



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Eventual Smut, F/M, Good Lotor (Voltron), Human Hunk (Voltron), Hunter Shiro (Voltron), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'll add more tags later cause I'm really bad at these, Langst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non Consensual Vampire Turning, Prince Lance (Voltron), Vampire Bites, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Keith (Voltron), Vampire Lance (Voltron), Vampire Lotor (Voltron), Vampire Turning, Vampires, Violence, is that a thing?, king lance (voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedbyvoltron/pseuds/blessedbyvoltron
Summary: Ah hello! This fic is based off of someone I used to RP with on Amino aha. Lance is a vampire and well you'll see what happens I'm really bad at summaries
Relationships: Allura & Lance (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Pointed teeth and Voilet eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Any advice would be much appreciated

Lance dragged his feet as he walked aimlessly through cold, empty promenades; the only sound coming from the clacking of his boots against cobblestone flooring. His eyes were bloodshot and rubbed raw from crying. It was only a few days ago when it happened. Hunters appeared from out of nowhere, almost as if they magically teleported into the castle. They were about to open Lance’s birthday presents when suddenly screams filled the room. One man, a human dawned in a black cloak, charged at the royal family. If the assailant’s primary target were Lance, he would have been killed instantly. But he was not, the King and Queen were at the mercy of the hunter and he did not show them any sort of kindness. He murdered them in cold blood before vanishing back into the darkness. Lance could still hear the screams. Whether they were the guest’s, his parent’s, or his own screams.. He would never know. The memory of having been ripped away from his dying parent’s bodies was permanently ingrained in his memory. He would not be celebrating his birthday for a long time.

Eventually, Lance had wandered through every hall of the castle, which had now felt so much emptier after the tragic event. But to avoid spiraling, he kept walking. That is, until the guards were sent to bring him back to his room. It was safer there. If any hunters were to try for another attack, it would be easiest for Lance to be guarded where it wasn’t so out in the open. The guards hadn’t even said a word before Lance nodded his head and followed them back to his room. Once there, he sighed and flopped down onto his bed. It wasn’t long before tears threatened to spill down his cheeks again. He shouldn’t be here. He couldn’t stand the sight, every inch of his room holding memories of his parents. Lance needed out. Now.

Lance waited for the guards to relax at their post before setting his very unorganized plan into motion. He changed from his usual royal attire into some plain clothes he had bribed one of the servants into giving him years before. All of his jewelry was carefully taken off and set on his vanity. Lance ruffled his hair and threw on a plain cloak before looking at himself in the full-length mirror that hung from his door. If only given a quick glance, Lance easily looked like one of the many servants that roamed the halls and tended to the castle. 

Lance let out a shaky sigh before starting phase two of his plan: jumping out the window. Granted, if at full strength he could’ve just turned into a bat and flown. But he was weak, both physically and mentally from not eating well since the incident. Still, he needed an escape. Lance opened the window and mentally hyped himself up. The moon still sat high in the sky; there was plenty of time for him to get out and get some fresh air. One leg at a time, Lance crawled out of the window and stood on the edge. He wasn’t afraid of heights, and he wasn’t afraid of falling. He was only on the third floor. It was getting caught he was afraid of. Getting caught meant that the guard would drag him back to a different room; a room that he couldn’t escape if need be. Lance couldn’t afford to get caught, so he took a deep breath and jumped.

He groaned as he hit the ground and rolled. Luckily nothing got broken, that would have sucked big time and would have put a pretty hefty dent in his plan to finally relax a bit. But he would definitely be sore later in the day. Lance got up and dusted himself off before pulling his hood over his head and making his way towards the woods just outside the castle walls.

The woods were probably his favorite part of his kingdom. They were quiet,noises from the wind weaving through the trees and from the wildlife that lived there being the only sign that this was all real and not some dream. Nothing else in the kingdom could compare to the woods. Lance walked through the familiar trees down a path he had escaped to so many times that he had lost count. His hand brushed against the bark of trees he used to climb when he was younger. The woods were full of memories of his parents too. But these were better memories, his parents hadn’t died here.

\---------------

Keith sighed happily as he suited up. Tonight was his first night hunting with Shiro and he couldn’t be any more excited. Throwing on black cargo pants, a maroon t-shirt, and his black leather jacket, He was ready for his first hunt. Keith sheathed his signature knife in the belt loop of his pants and waited for his brother by the front door. 

“Come on, Shiro. By the time you get ready the sun will already be up.”

From somewhere else in the cabin, Keith heard grumbles coming from Shiro and laughed softly. While he waited, he packed more gear they would need while out. Anything he could think of.... Wooden stakes, holy water, UV lights. All of it went into his bag before he slung it over his shoulder. Just in time for Shiro to finally come out of his room, wearing an outfit very similar to Keith’s.

“Alright, ready for your first trip?” Shiro smiled widely as he packed his own bag and threw it over his shoulder.

“Damn right I am, You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this day. Can’t wait to actually get one of those bloodsuckers.”

Shiro laughed and rolled his eyes as he made his way out of the cabin, Keith following behind him.

“Well, don’t get your hopes too high. Tonight’s just a stake-out.” Shiro laughed a little at his own joke, Keith only responding with a groan.  
“But, maybe if we’re lucky we’ll spot one of them. Though I doubt it. They must be panicking like crazy after what happened a few days ago. Honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised if at least half of them were fleeing the country as we speak.”

Keith nodded his head and shifted his bag to more comfortably sit on his back. “That’s fine. I’m feeling extra lucky tonight.”

\---------------

A few hours into the hunt, Keith was starting to get frustrated. The moon was starting to set and there had been no signs of vampires. There weren’t even many signs of wildlife other than the faint chirping of crickets and the occasional bird flying from somewhere not seen. Keith huffed and fiddled with the knife resting against his hip.

“I know you said that I shouldn’t get my hopes up.. But what the hell.”

Shiro nodded his head in agreement with Keith.

“It’s a little too quiet for comfort if you ask me… wait here. I’m going to scout the area a little. If I don’t find anything, we’ll just have to head back and try again tomorrow.” He ruffled Keith’s hair before departing and heading into a different part of the woods.

Keith furrowed his brow and dropped his bag. Like hell he was just going to stay put and let his first hunt turn out to be a bust. He pulled out his knife and crouched down as he headed deeper into the woods. 

\---------------

Turns out Keith was right. Not even thirty minutes into his solo hunt and he already found footprints. Keith smirked as he followed the trail. Shiro was gonna lose his shit when he learned that Keith had already tracked and hunted down his first vampire. It didn’t take long for him to find the source of the tracks. Silently, he moved to get the upper hand against the vampire.

\---------------

Lance was sitting next to one of the oldest trees in the woods when he heard movement coming from behind him. His heart started to race as he checked over his shoulder, only to see more woods and nothing else. He took a deep breath to calm himself. He was just being paranoid, right? There was no way a hunter would’ve gone this deep into the woods just to kill him, right? Lance’s panic only worsened as he made the decision to head back to the castle. The moon was starting to set anyway and the staff probably found out that he had escaped by now. Or at least he hoped they did. If not then he needed to seriously consider hiring a new staff.

Lance was only to take a few steps back towards the castle when he was jumped and shoved to the ground. Dread instantly coursed through him as he panicked even more and shoved the figure off of him before scrambling to get back up.

“What the fuck!? Who are you!?” Lance screamed as he stepped back to get a better look at who had attacked him.

Keith quickly got back into position, wielding his knife and laughing to himself as he charged at the vampire again.

“I knew it! I knew there just had to be vampires around here somewhere!”

Lance swallowed dryly as he dodged the next attack, his heart picking up the pace as he shook his head. ‘No, no, no… FUCK. Why the hell did I just have to go out. I should have just stayed put. SHIT’ He mentally scolded himself as he made the quick decision to run back towards the castle. But he was weak, and on top of that he was sore as hell from jumping out the window. Keith was fast, really fast. It took him no effort to catch up to Lance and pin him to the ground once again. He held the knife up to the vampire’s neck and hummed.

“Any last words, bloodsucker?”

Lance felt those tears finally fall down his cheeks, pure panic overcoming him. His eyes turned red as he lost control over himself, launching at the hunter and biting down hard on the side of his neck. Sharp fangs sunk deep into pale skin and a loud cry echoed out between the trees . Lance only snapped out of it when he tasted blood on his tongue. He quickly detached himself from the hunter and stumbled back, his eyes turning back to their usual shade of blue as he looked in horror at what he had just done. The man was bleeding out, fast, his breath already growing shallower by the second. Lance had no time to think before he took the knife from the hunter, sliced open his palm, and pressed it to the bite mark. Their blood mingled as Lance mumbled under his breath.

“Come on, come on… work damnit..”

Soon, Keith gasped for air and coughed, the wound on his neck slowly healing itself. But not long after, he started screaming.

“Shiro, help!” Keith called out, hoping that his brother was close enough to save him from whatever the hell was happening.

Lance bit his lip and cursed under his breath. He didn’t have much time left until the sun started to rise. He took a deep breath and grabbed Keith’s wrist before he started running towards the castle. If he had his strength back, he could’ve made it in time. But he didn’t, and along with that he was dragging along a less than willing vampire hunter behind him.

“Who the hell are you, and what the fuck did you do to me!?” Keith pulled away from Lance and ripped his arms out from the vampire’s hand.

Lance scoffed and glared at the hunter. “Oh, so when I ask questions, you get to try and kill me. But when YOU ask questions, the whole world has to stop? Hell no.” 

He grabbed the hunter and swung him over his shoulder before he continued running towards the castle, Keith screaming in protest as he flailed around in an attempt to escape Lance’s grip again.

The castle was close, but not close enough as the sun rose just enough to graze the skin on Lance’s arm, sending him and Keith flying towards the ground as he doubled over in pain. He knew that the sun would hurt, but he never understood to what extent. Lance rushed to cover him and Keith in the shade of his cloak, panting heavily as he scrambled through his brain to figure out a new plan.

“We’re gonna have to work together if we wanna get out of this relatively pain free.”

“What are you talking about?! I’m not a vampire. Who are you, what’s going on?” 

Keith tried to step back, but fell immediately to the ground once he felt searing pain course through his face. Lance only moved to cover Keith back up, shuffling around to pick up the hunter again and being careful to cover up any exposed skin before awkwardly walking towards the back entrance of the castle where there was still some shade.

“Idiot, did you really just try to walk out in the sun? Did you really not see me get burned too?”

Keith huffed and crossed his arms, very much not appreciating how he was being handled by the vampire.

“Sorry I didn’t notice, I was too distracted by being kidnapped and thrown onto the fucking gro- Hey!” 

Lance dropped Keith onto his ass when they were in the all clear, leaving the hunter in favor of opening up the back door to sneak inside. But that didn’t stop Keith from making a scene as he reached out and grabbed Lance by the collar.

“Seriously, start explaining yourself before I kick your ass.” He glared at Lance, holding on tight to the collar as he kept demanding answers. “Who. Are. You.”

Lance was about to answer when he looked behind Keith and groaned. “So much for a stealth reentry…”

“Prince Lance!” The guard ran to their location, waving them over and one even tackling Lance into a tight hug.

Keith stepped back with wide eyes as he looked Lance up and down before shrieking. “PRINCE?!”


End file.
